callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow Company
Who removed the pictures from this article? Can someone un-do it? This, please. Someone put the pictures back. Not USSOCOM IMO Shadow Company is NOT USSOCOM. The patch under the US flag is of a spade, and not a spear like in the USSOCOM Seal... CujoTwoOne 08:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It's very close though. Not hard to see how it can be thought of one or the other. --XavierGTR 08:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Even though they don’t carry the USSOCOM insignia, that doesn’t mean they are PVCs either. Just look at their equipment (Black Hawks, Mini Birds, Pawe Lows etc), US flag patches and the fact that they are taking orders directly from a US Lt.General. IMO they are handpicked from the US military and the spade patch could also be reference to other US military unit, as there are several that use the spade in their unit insignia. Their mercenaries... simple as that. The fact that they're using civilian cars as opposed to proper military vehicles says to me they're not USSOCOM. Maybe they're government affiliated, but I would think those armored cars are used only by mercenaries and agencies like CIA Special Activities Division. OmgHAX! 22:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) These transcripts may make it easier to draw conclusions. They are taken from a battlechatter sound folder, under sc/burst. I forget which IWD file I got them from. SC1_1 - HQ_1 Six Oxide, this is Disciple Six, We're in the Crow's Nest two klicks north of Home Plate. We've got two Victors moving along one of our restricted perimeter roadways. Requesting permission to engage with the '50. Over. Oxide Disciple Six, what's the grid on those CV's? Over. Six Oxide, they're about to cross into Grid Two-Six-Niner-One-Five-Five-Four-Two-Niner and moving on road Three-Nine-Five-GPH. Over. Oxide Copy that, Disciple Six. We've confirmed that the targets are moving to a restricted zone. Standby for clearance. Six Roger Oxide, we're ready to rock. Just give us the word, standing by. Oxide Disciple Six, you're not cleared to engage. I repeat, do not engage. Gold Eagle wants the make and model on those Charlie Victors. Over. Six Uh, copy that, Oxide. We've got, uh, two black, light-brown Mercedes G-class trucks, and they look to be at least partially hardened against small-arms fire. Won't reduce the opportunity of our weapons system. Over. Oxide Disciple Six, you're clear to engage. Get your SICs ready, Gold Eagle wants visual confirmation over the 'Net. We'll be sending an RQ4 on your way to slingshot the transfer. Expect it, ETA 2-2-0 Mikes. Six Roger that Oxide, but there won't be much left to look at, Disciple Six engaging. Out. ---- SC1_8 - HQ_8 One Disciple One to Oxide? Come in Oxide, do you read us? Over. Oxide Oxide reads you, Disciple One. We've got your signal now. Over. One Oxide, we're continuing our recon sweep of the area due North of Home Plate. Maintaining visual contact with three civilians outside our perimeter inside 'Gold Dust' and North of the waterfall, how copy? Over. Oxide Solid Copy, Disciple One. Stay perched in Overwatch. You're authorized to send rounds downrange if you see those civilians dropping IEDs on the roadway. Maintain readiness. Over. One Roger that Oxide, we're locked and loaded. Disciple One out. ---- SC2_2 - SC3_2 One Mongoose Two, Disciple One here, how copy? Over. Two Disciple One, Mongoose Two reads you, go ahead. One Mongoose Two, uh... Interrogative: Are you still assigned to Overwatch activities in MSR-Bravo? Over. Two Disciple One, Mongoose Two. Uh, that's affirmative. However, we're checking out some activity west of that zone. Break. Got a section of the ED fence out of commission over here. Over. One Mongoose Two, uh, we are currently engaged in CYA operations at MSR-Bravo. Interrogative: Uh, what's your deviation timeline? Over. Two Heh. We read you, Disciple One. We're looking at about Two-Five Mikes, but we're on the hump already. Gonna owe you one. One Roger that, Mongoose Two, we'll maintain readiness until visual contact is established. Now get your ass back here. Out. ---- SC2_4 - HQ_4 Four Oxide, Disciple Four here. Over. Oxide Disciple Four, Oxide. Go ahead. Over. Four Oxide, we're posted up at Checkpoint Pinstripe. We've got a convoy of four, that is Zero-Four, uh whitebox delivery Victors requesting clearance to approach Home Plate. Break. Requesting a secure Net channel to transmit credentials: Bandwidth Three-Five-Zero-Mike-Bravos. Non-lossy burst packets over seven Sierras. Over. Oxide Solid copy, Disciple Four, standby for encryption challenge flags. Over. Four Standing by, Oxide. Over. Oxide Disciple Four, you're clear for data transmissions. Sector Three-Five-Zero over Seven aerial. Encryption key index: Seven-Niner-Julia-Bravo. Initiate handshake. Over. Four We've confirmed your key index, Oxide. Sending it. Break. Standing by for gatekeeper authorization. Over. Oxide Disciple Four, credentials have been authorized by Gold Eagle. Maintain your posture. We're sending Butcher Three to inventory and escort the convoy through to Home Plate. How copy? Over. Four Roger, Oxide. Disciple Four copies all. We'll keep 'em sweating until we see Butcher Three. Out. ---- SC2_9 - HQ_9 Oxide Oxide to Disciple Two: What's your status? Over. Two Disciple Two to Oxide: Uh, we have held up our sweep through RAZ-Zebra. We're about three Mikes behind schedule. Over. Oxide Copy that, Disciple Two. Gold Eagle wants a reason for the delay. Over. Two Oxide, we ran into a sandstorm out here. We're taking shelter in a small cave until it clears up. Over. Oxide Disciple Two, your mop suit should do the job here. Get yourself suited up and resume your patrol at an accelerated pace. Over. Two Roger Oxide, we're outfitting now. We'll be Oscar-Mike in five. Oxide You have One-Two-Zero-Mikes to resume your patrol path, Disciple Two. You're already behind schedule. Home Plate policy for docking hazard pay remains in effect. Do you copy? Two Solid copy Oxide. Uh, so if we're back early, do we get double pay? Oxide Stay frosty, Disciple Two. Cut the chatter. Oxide out. ---- SC3_6 - HQ_6 Three Oxide, this is Disciple Three. How copy? Over. Oxide Disciple Three, you're coming in weak over the coms. Use the backup frequency and try again. Over. Three Oxide, Disciple Three here. How do you read me now? Over. Oxide Oxide has you clear, go ahead. Over. Three Oxide, we have intercepted a local military Victor, about seven klicks South of DRM-Zulu. We have three - that's Zero-Three - foot-mobiles in our custody, one officer and two enlisted. Please advise. over. Oxide Disciple Three, local military is not authorized for travel through our perimeter. Interrogative: What's the status of the Victor? Over. Three Oxide, uh, I'm not sure. Looks like a UAZ left over from the Russians. It's pretty beat up. Over. OXide Disciple Three, standby for orders. Over. Three Oxide, uh, our status has changed. These guys are getting aggressive. One of them went for a concealed sidearm. Now they're talking about Euros. I thinking they actually want to bribe. Oxide Disciple Three, you are authorized to use lethal force if necessary. Maintain an aggressive posture as you escort them out of the zone on bearing Seven-Seven-Five by Six-Niner-Two. We'll be tracking with Avatar One. Over. Three Copy that, Oxide. These guys are -- Woah, WOAH, HEY! Oxide Disciple Three, do you read? Over. Three Oxide, we're status: green. Three Tangos down. Had to grease 'em. Over. Oxide Solid copy, Disciple Three. Tag the victor with an IR beacon. we're sending Avatar One to blast the zone. Recommit to your patrol zone within ten Mikes. Over. Three Disciple Three copies. We're Oscar-Mike. Out. ---- HP_3 - GC_3 Three Scaler Three to Oxide Ground. We are in the air and ready for tasking. Over. Ground Scaler Three, this is Oxide Ground. Solid copy. We're tracking you clean through Grid Seven-One-Five-Three-Eight-Niner with Net confirmation through the canyon relay. Three Oxide Ground, yep. You've got us. Over. Ground Scaler Three, be advised: Avatar Two is operating approximately Oh-Seven-Six klicks above you. They've got the AO blanketed. Break. Standby for new orders. Over. Three Solid copy, Oxide Ground. Send it. Ground Uh, Scaler Three, relocate to Grid Papa-Juliet-November. We're seeing low-grade seismic activity in the area. Go run the canyon and check it out. Over. Three Roger that, Oxide Ground. We'll be in touch. Out. ---- One Oxide, this is Carnival One. We are patrolling in the waterway East of Home Plate. Looks like we've got some heat signature leakage. How copy? Over. Oxide Carnival One, Oxide copies. Relay grid, over. One Oxide, heat signature is located at Grid Charlie-Oscar-Delta-Mike-Whiskey Five-Four-Seven-One-Niner. Three-Three meters above the water. Oxide Carnival One, we copy your grid. Send the height again. Over. One Oxide, height is Three-Three meters above the water. Repeat: Three-Three meters. Over. Oxide Solid copy, Carnival One. Three-Three meters. Standby for deviation orders. Over. One Carnival One standing by. Over. Oxide Carnival One, move to a concealed location inside your grid and unstrap your optics. we need your eyes on the thermal leak until we can verify that it's visible to Sat-Recon. Maintain readiness and keep us posted. How copy? Over. One Good copy, Oxide. Carnival One out. ---- Three Oxide, Carnival Three here. We're currently verifying the new stock of Zodiak RHIBs, and we've got a problem here. Over. Oxide Carnival Three, this is Oxide. Describe the nature of the problem. Over. Three Uh, it looks like the strong-box was compromised in-transit, Oxide. I've got only eleven out of twenty as marked in manifest in Seven-Charlie-Alpha. Break. Two of these have significant rips to their hull and are unusable. Over. Oxide Solid copy, Carnival Three. Finish your inventory and double check that all functional RHIBs are patrol-ready. How copy? Over. Three Roger Oxide. ETC: Two hours. Repeat: Zero-Two Hotels. Carnival Three out. Keystone Early "shadow company" model Those are not early versions of shadow company men, those are meant to be Makarov's higher ups. Obviously, IW replaced them with generic ultra-nationalist character models at some point in development. They're positioned in the same spot where the ultra-nationalists would normally appear in "The Enemy of my Enemy". In one of the early trailers, the one pictured in the gallery can be seen scoring a kill on shadow company trooper. ShortRoundMcFly 19:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) For the record... - A Pickup truck without an MG is not a Technical (see Technical definition). - Shadow Company does not use MG4s and those you find in "Just Like Old Times" are not dropped by any enemies, but are just lying around. The only machine gunners you face in this level (on the catwalk) use RPDs, which they oddly will not drop when they are killed By member USSOCOM 25/12/2009 :I find it hard to imagine that NATO-caliber machine guns were just simply laying around there when SC moved in. Ghost Leader 04:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Come on, do you think those MG4s just appeared by magic or something? Oh, yes, that must be it. And yes, I am being sarcastic. Sgt. S.S. 20:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Vinson and Lambert When you enter the cave you can hear Shadow company talking about comm problems and stuff and one of them says he'll send Vinson and Lambert shouldn't there be a page for these guys? There's pages for pretty much every TF141 character why not some Shadow Company? :Well, I don't remember actually seeing either of those guys, and aside from them being mentioned briefly in the comms section they aren't mentioned anywhere else. I think that some of the TF141 operators play a more important role than a couple of guys mentioned in a radio broadcast. --XavierGTR 10:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Company pawns? Where exactly did it come from that Shepherd lied to Shadow Company and Shadow Company weren't aware of Shepherd's actions? Nothing of the sort is mentioned in-game and ,TBH, it sounds to me like original research or someone's way of turning the level's bad guys into "misguided good guys". Ghost Leader 04:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Any reason we can't play as these guys???? We already have OpFor and Spetsnaz, which are two of the three campaign bad guys. I wonder why there isn't a map where one side is either OpFor or Spetsnaz and the other is Shadow Company. Sometimes I'd rather it be those guys than TF141 or the Rangers (IE the map Afghan). --XavierGTR 11:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why the need to undo revision? Hello, I made a minor edit to the second paragraph some time-ago that stated that Shepard appeared to not hold the lives of the Shadow Company in very high regard, from explicitly stating that he absolutely has no concern for their lives. While Shepard's ordering of a artillery strike would indicate this, one shouldn't take even this and immediately assume the worse. He does radio in to warn them, and tells them about how they served their country well (whether he was earnest about it or not, we don't really don't know). He may have genuinely believed that those soldiers were dead anyway with Soap and Price shooting through their base and all, and that this was the only way to 'contain' them. This kinda ambiguity is why we should keep from making such concrete statements without hard evidence to back it up. That being said, I may have missed something, and if so please correct me, but from where I stand I don't think it was the right thing to do. -- 11:26 , Febuary 29, 2010. (EST) Who's Carnival? I was looking at the members list and saw someone named Carnival? Who is he? 10:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) They're one of the SC units, sometimes mentioned over radio chatter. Sgt. S.S. 20:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Factions I would like to point out that this isnt the only faction that isn't in multiplayer. there is CIA and FSB as well, or at least just CIA Sniper Luigi 15:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :The CIA isn't a faction per se in the game, since Allen is the only CIA agent ever mentioned or shown. Presumably there are others working with 141, but they don't seem to play any part in the game. Ghost Leader 05:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Question? Hello, I have a question. Whenever I make legitamate edits, and sometimes even things I have seen with my own eyes in the game, someone keeps deleting what I am posting? For instance I said something about how some of Shadow Company could have been the surviving Marines from Al-Asads nuke, and how Juggenauts have been rarley know to carry RPDs (They do sometimes!) and aparently some disgruntled editior (no offense) keeps deleting it when I have seen much dumber claims on this site than those two statements I made. Help? : As you stated above, "I said something about how some of Shadow Company '''could' have been the surviving Marines from Al-Asads nuke..." In this Wiki, we don't allow speculation, there's no proof that they are survivors. And why are you talking about Juggernauts on a Shadow Company page?! Also, sign your posts. : 'Munchable901|TaLk?' 16:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Lol I guess I should read the rules better, I apologize.Kingfanboi 16:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Betraying their country? Where does it say anywhere that Shadow Company betrayed their country? They were probably just an elite division of the U.S. military that Shepherd requested with his blank check. Basically they were probably just doing their orders. I mean Shepherd probably lied to them and told them that he had orders to kil TF-141.Kingfanboi 20:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :It appears that Shadow Company is a private military company as they are called "Tangos" by Price. The word, "Tango," refers to non-government associates or terrorists. For example, the Ultranationalists are "tangos" as it's a separate organization and operates independently from the government. - Kenny99 05:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :'Here's my 2 cents''' :' ' :Well as far as Price is concerned the whole U.S. military could be considered a Tango. Most of TF-141 seemed to be from the UK with a few Americans mixed in. Couple that with the fact that most countries (Even America's west-European Allies.) have been upset with America because the Invasion of Iraq, and the fact it would be easier to use real troops with the blank check, as I said Shepherd could have lied to them. (History is filled with liars.) It is ironic when you think about it, since Shepherd is basically a U.S. version of Zakhaev/Makarov. Its kind of a subliminal Anti-U.S. involment in the Middle-East message when you think about it. A little of topic, but at the beginning off the game U.S. troops are hooting and hollaring with joy about the destroyed terroirist building saying: "It was like an action movie dude!!!" After one said: "Isn't this a little dangerous for the task force?" "Another laughed: "Ah since when does Shepherd care about danger close." Fast forward a few days and a whole company of U.S. troops are hit by Shepherds "accidental" friendly-fire. Price mumers with dismay: "Since when does Shepherd care about danger close?" Not laughing now! But I digress way of topic. Bottom line makes more since to be official U.S. troops considering they were in a U.S. base, and that they used top off the line equipment, clothing, and viehcles. (Save the technicals, which was propably a error in programing, since Makrov's men were using U.S. Humvees.) Kingfanboi 21:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) A couple of things. One, do they not use any sniper rifles at all? There aren't any listed in the weapons section. Second, regarding one particular trivia bit, how does one tell whether someone's grunting with a Russian accent? Perhaps I should delete this. Oorah!: Thomp .45 14:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) They use the WA2000, if thats what you are asking. A Lonely Nomad 14:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) here's what i think shadow company is a PMC that sheperd took over earlier shadow company is probaly is a special divsion of the miltary that sheperd,with the power of his blank check sent to the boneyard Looks like a mod or a Garys mod to me. And please sign your posts.Sniperteam82308 20:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) to kill Opfor Blackwater Does anyone else think this is a reference to the Private Military Contractor Blackwater? The are hired both hired by a powerful figure (Bush, Shepherd) and they both have a bit of controversy around them. 07:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but everybody knows that Blackwater exist, whereas I doubt the public has any information pertaining to an elite black-ops group that regularly executes treason in the name of the General of a large percentage of the American Armed Forces. Best leave it out of the trivia for now. Captain tweed 14:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that SC is a PMC. Just saying CoaZTalk 01:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What happened to them? Were they disbanded or something? MW3 who would of liked shadow company instead of miltai in mutliplayer Lethal Weapon reference Could Shadow Company be a reference to Lethal Weapon. At the beginning of the movie, Murtagh is talking to his Vietnam War friend when investigating his (Michael Hunsaker's) daughter's suicide. Hunsaker mention he was part of a mercenary team called Shadow Company. Might be a bit of a stretch, but it does fit MW2's Shadow Company. Both are mercenaries (Makes more since for MW2's SC to be mercenaries/PMC). What do you guys think? - User:11Morey December 3, 2011 2:49 PM (EST)